Ponyto!
by SummerSparks
Summary: When Strange weather covers ponyville Fluttershy Applejack and Rainbowdash disappear with it waking up in the world of Naruto how will they manage? I update randomly. Hope you enjoy! No pairings.I don't own Naruto or Mlp:Fim.
1. Episode 1

The sky was dark over ponyville,the air felt still and moist,a heavy fog stuck to the ground making it near impossible to see anything other than the color grey,and the heavy rain that fell all around,a whether combination that seemed very odd for ponyville or anywhere for that matter.

" G...girls?" the small yellow pegasus wearing a long peppermint green raincoat,hat and boots said shakily " Rainbow? Pinky? Anypony?" she said quivering as she started to back away from where ever she was before.

" Fluttershy!" shouted two familiar voice from up ahead.

" R...Rainbow Dash,AJ?" she asked as a orange pony with a cowgirl hat and grey coat and a bright cyan pegasus wearing a red coat similar to fluttershy's with a hood came into view.

" Are ya' ok? We heard ya' yellin." The orange pony known as Applejack asked worried.

"Uh..ya i'm..just a little l...lost in th..the fog…" She said still shaking violently.

" Sorry bout that I don't know what but something in this fog is making it completely resistant to pegasie magic, we were on our way over to tell you when we heard you call."the cyan pony explained sounding pretty annoyed.

"Where the hay are we anyway?" Aj asked as she and Rainbow started walking forward.

" I..d..don't know." she said following right behind her friends until she took another step forward and started to fall.

Rainbow's Pov.

" Ugh my head!" she grumbled as she attempted to sit up,she was lying somewhere cold,dim,and completely unfamiliar,she felt something hard and flat under her raincoat and realised she was lying in a large cave,the walls were lit dimly in a few places by some glowing mushrooms that grew near a small trickle of water coming out of the cave walls and flowing into a narrow stream,she noticed that a little further down a larger stream of water came directly from the top of the cave into a deep pool of steaming water and guessed that it must be connected to some sort of natural hot spring,a little further down she saw there was a few cracks in the walls where sunlight poured through and let some type of grass and nice smelling flowers grow , about twenty feet ahead she saw a larger gap where light came through, just big enough to fit a adult pony if they crawled.

"Rainbow,are ya' awake?" she heard AJ mumble( though it sounded more like Applebloom) and looked over to see some unfamiliar looking creature wearing AJ's hat and coat with the strap tied making it look like a dress that came down to just below her knees,she had strange limbs were her hooves would be,tan skin instead of fur,and a short blond mane with the same hair ribbon as her pony friend tied into a little bow at the end of her hair,the creature was pretty small even for pony standards but she guessed that was just how big they got.

" WHAT ARE YOU WHERE ARE AJ AND FLUTTERSHY!" the once pony shouted as she jumped back onto her hooves,that is if she had them took less than a second for her to realise that she was missing her fur as well as hooves,pony ears,muzzle, wings,and her coat was also tied like a dress.

"Now calm down sugarcube,it's me ok?" the creature said with its heavy western accent

" A..AJ?What happened to us? Where's Fluttershy?" the now-human-girl said in a shaking voice.

" She's over there,I think she hit er' head on the way down" Applejack said pointing towards a unconscious pink haired girl wearing fluttershy's coat tied the same way as Aj's and using her hat as some sort of pillow.

" Is she bleeding? Does she need a doctor?" Rainbow said anxiously.

" The skin ain't' broken but she has a pretty nasty bump,an' should probably see one if she can." AJ said looking back at the pale girl lying on the floor of the cave.

" THEN LET'S GO!" Shouted the rainbow haired girl as she charged away on all fours towards a patch of sunlight that was the entrance.

" WAIT! We need ta' look around firs'!We don' know where we are,fer' all we know there could be monsters outside jus' waitin' to eat us up!We'll take a look outside then we decide if it's safe" said the blond.

"Fine but hurry I want to find out what's going on,asap."

AJ's POV:

The two girls walked on there hands and knees cautiously towards the entrance of the cave and stopped to look outside,they were in a forest surrounded by tall pine trees,but that's about all she could notice before she heard something approaching the cave,she pushed rainbow back further into the cave like the protective older sister she was and kept looking out,there where two of them she assumed from there looks that they were both male,one had dark brown hair and the other black but they both and wore a green vest and a headband (well one was more of a bandana) with what she believed looked like a leaf,they were about three feet taller than she was(so she assumed her current appearance was that of a child around four years old )and walked on two legs.

" Hey-!" rainbow attempted to shout at her for pushing her back but Applejack

quickly cupped her hand over her mouth.

"What was that?"

"It came from that little hole."

" Geeze now ya' dun it" Aj scolded in a hushed voice

" Sorry! I didn't know what was going on!" She said quietly.

" whoever's in there come out now!"

" come on, we'll come back fer' Fluttershy later but now we got' ta lead em away." Applejack said with a sigh and the two girls walked shakily (on two legs) out of the cave.

"Izumo,It's just some kids!"one of the creatures called to the other apparently named Izumo.

" what do we do with them?"questions the same creature that had shouted before.

" we could take them back to the village,but they may be spies"

" I can't feel any chakra being used so it's not a transformation jutsu,there definitely real kids or really small ninja."

"Rd,on the coun'a three run,once ya get far enough away meet back here in a hour kay?"Aj sad in a hush tone.

" Ok"

"1"

"2"

"3!" she shouted and kicked the opening of the cave with the back of her boot causing it to collapse (so the strange men couldn't get in and find their third companion,and so she didn't wake up and wander off when they left),and as soon as she saw the last rock fall into place she rushed ahead with all the speed her little body had.

Rainbow's POV:

"HEY WAIT" shouted one of the creatures,Rainbow wasn't quite sure which one but she wasn't willing to stop and look back,she heard some distant voices and then the sound of running steps coming closer,she wasn't very good with her feet yet and knew she was going to slow,at least she didn't feel to heavy and could tell that her body had some good leg muscles but the footsteps were coming closer.

'Oh haystacks what do I do!'she thought to herself as she looked back and saw the one named Izumo about ten feet behind her and closing in fast,she reacted upon instinct when she tried to spread her wings,but she had know idea it would work.

She felt her magic rush through her body and start pouring out behind her along with some strange energy she hadn't felt before today,she looked back behind her and and felt her mouth drop at the sight,a pair of beautiful cyan wings had formed on her back,they were bigger than her old ones,probably bigger than an alicorns,they were slightly see through and gave off an angelic glow,Rainbow Dash wanted to admire her awesome new wings a little longer but knew she had to go save Aj from the one chasing her.

She pushed off the ground and with a single flap of her new wings rose above the trees,she looked down at the world under her feet and saw the strange creature had fallen back in surprise,she gave him a confident smirk and rushed off in Aj's direction.

AJ's POV:

She had no idea what had happened but one minute she was running for dear life from some crazy creature,and the next she was three miles above the ground being carried by her multi colored friend,who now had wings.

" What in tarnation! Last time I saw ya i'm pretty darn sure ya didn't have no wings!"

She shouted confused

"Haha how about right?"the rainbow haired girl said looking back to admire her (totally awesome) new pair of wings.

" Ok let's get going we have to get back to Fluttershy!" she said as she started to turn.

" No wait! We don' know if they're still there er not we should wait ,in the meantime we should look for a town ya heard them speak and sense they wear clothes they must be civilised enough to have some."she said

"ok you're right,let's go I think i saw one on the way over."the winged girl said as she turned and started off towards the town.

Fluttershy's POV:

'where am I?'she asked herself as she looked around,she had been woken up rather pleasantly by a small chipmunk licking her hand...wait hand!

She crawled over the stone floor to a small clear puddle and looked into the water,and saw a light skinned creature with pink hair and turquoise eyes gazed back at her,she tried splashing her face and pinching her cheeks but nothing seemed to wake her up from this dream,she kept at it until she realized the structure of her body seemed familiar some how.. just then she remembered this is how she pictured the creatures Twilight had told her about after she got her crown back, though she didn't remember them having peach colored skin.

Sarutobi POV:

"Sir,no enemy ninja were spotted but we did find a couple of strange children around the age of four judging by their height."the creature named Izumo gave his report.

"Strange how?"an old man in long white and red robes asked and the other ninja,Kotetsu.

"well the one I chased kicked stone and made it fall apart."he answered

"The girl I was chasing sprouted what looked like wings of chakra and flew off in the direction the other child."

The fourth hokage wasn't really sure what to say but he knew he couldn't just pretend it hadn't happened

" Gather a team and scout the surrounding area,capture them and have them questioned,I'll decide what to do with them from there." He said sounding rather stressed.


	2. Episode 2

**I don't own MLP:FIM or Naruto**

 **Hi,I'm thinking of giving the girls Japanese names to blend in with the village more what do you think of Shirui for Fluttershy , Niji for Rainbow Dash,And Aki for Applejack**

 **also in this story all three of there special abilities relate to there talents in the pony world not there species so Fluttershy doesn't get wings.**

Rainbow Dash POV:

The air felt colder than it did in ponyville,but still pretty nice,Rainbow loved having her wings back,the only reason she didn't freak out that much when she first learned they were missing was because of Applejack telling her Fluttershy had gotten hurt,but now she got to freak out over how awesome her new ones looked.

" Ok I see it." she said looking down as she started to descend,they landed about a quarter mile away from the village ( rainbows wings disappeared)and they started running to the entrance,the village wasn't too small but not that big either,the villagers looked happy and the many food stands surrounding the area told her it must be during some kind of festival,the first thing the two girls did was get new clothes using the bits applejack had in her coat pocket RD got a dark grey zip-up jacket some and shorts with a black baseball cap to hide her multicolored hair and red running shoes,Applejack got some jean shorts,a white button up shirt with some tan boots,they picked out a long yellow shirt to go over a pair of grey shorts and some fluffy tan-ish boots for Fluttershy who was still back at the also found out gold and gems where a lot more valuable in this world,as well as the fact that Applejack and Rainbow Dash were definitely not normal names and decided to make cover names once they got back. After they picked out clothes they headed over to the next store to get some food( mainly vegetables,crackers,and some strange sweets that came in wrappers) ,water,and medical supplies.

" Is this evrythin"The blond asked

" Ya this is it,and we still have plenty bits to spare,and a lot of this wird money the store owner gave us for change."Rainbow dash replied sounding quite victorious.

" Than let's head on back,I don' want any of those creatures findin' her before we do."

Fluttershy Pov:

She was pretty freaked out but her little chipmunk friend helped her calm down,and she noticed a pain in the back of her head.

"uhn" she winced as her fingers touched the lump on her head.

While she was distracted with her endured head she noticed a small light appear from the other side of the cave.

"Rainb.."she started to say but was cut short by the sight of an unfamiliar face,It was human probably male from the looks of it,the human had brown hair,and a cut across the top of his nose,he wore a blue headband with a metal plate and the symbol of so

me strange leaf on his panicked,scooped up her little chipmunk friend and quickly rushed to a small hole in the wall to hide,she fit through the hole with a little difficulty and found herself in another cave just a bit smaller than the last one,it felt much warmer in the little cave,she looked around and saw soft green grass growing all around as well as some flowers scattered about,and the same glowing mushrooms seemed to lite the room up more than the one outside.

" Iruka did you find anything?" Asked one of the voices from outside

" I think I heard someone." said another who she assumed was Iruka

'What do I do,I'm scared...Rainbow Dash Applejack..where are you?' she thought to herself as she heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Eem" she squeaked quietly and shut her eyes tight.

" I heard something,I think It came from this hole!" a third voice said.

'Go away go away go away go away!' Fluttershy said in her head as she looked over her shoulder and saw a dark haired human with some sort of strap over his nose coming closer before getting down on all fours to look through the gap.

As soon as his hands had touched the ground her little friend leaped out of her arms and bit the man's finger,who immediately sat up on his knees and grabbed hold of the bitten area ,allowing her to squeeze out of the hole and grab her new friend before running out of the entrance,she wasn't sure what was going on behind her but she did hope the bite didn't get infected,even if they were scary.

"Fluttershy!" She heard a familiar voice call out from above her.

When she looked up she saw rainbow haired girl wearing a black baseball cap,and a grey jacket,flying on a pair of cyan wings about fifteen feet above her.

" Come on sugar cube we don' have time ta stare" she heard another voice say before grabbing her arm and pulling her forward.

The voice came from a girl a little taller than her with slightly tanned skin,blond hair and a cowboy hat,who she recognized as her friend Applejack.

"Whats going on? Why are we Human?" The smaller girl asked franticly.

" There's no time we'll figure it out later!" she heard Rainbow Dash shout from the sky.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the three humans from before jump from tree to tree beside them before splitting up and circling around them cutting of any means of escape.


	3. episode 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in the story other than the story itself and maybe some original characters that may or may not appear in the story .

Please review if you have any ideas you would like to see in the story.

Also I'm going to have the three girls in a team together,and their sensei will most likely be an OC that acts similar to either Spitfire,or Luna ( tell me wich one you think would be best)

Warning:characters may be a little ooc in this chapter ( sorry)

Iruka Sensei's POV:

When he had been told of the little girl strong enough to break rock without the use of chakra and the the girl with wings he wasn't really sure what to expect,or if it was even true,but there he was cornering the same kids.

" Hey why don't you come with us so we can ask you some questions?" he said trying to avoid taking them back by force,or frightening them anymore.

" You can ask us whatever ya wanna right here." The blond one wearing a hat said with some strange accent he had never heard before,as the rainbow haired one landed apparently not willing to leave her friends,but kept her wings spread,presumably to avoid being left completely unprotected.

"Ok then, what are your names and where are your parents?" he asked starting with a seemingly easy one but the blond looked a little worried,as if she wasn't sure what to say.

Rainbow's POV:

"This time it's my turn to talk" she said to herself as she searched her memory for cover names they could use (not wanting to sound anymore out of place than they already did)and remembered the names of some kids she had heard talking to one another in the town as well as a book on the Elemental Nations she had seen in a shop window.

" I'm Ruri " she said recalling the name of a girl that had looked a bit like her with strawberry blond hair "These are my sisters Shirui and Akiri,are parents aren't around anymore."she said staring coldly at the man in front of her,unlike her cowgirl friend she was an adept liar when she needed to be.

" Ok then" he said seeming to believe the lie " why are you here" the man asked.

" We're lost" she said this time answering with a truth,it was true they really were lost,just in a different dimension surrounded by strange creatures that for some reason wouldn't leave them alone.

" Now let me ask you something,it's only fair."she said staring back at the man who nodded his head.

" Who are you,and why are you chasing us?"she said looking back at the man.

" My name is Iruka,they are Izumo,and Kotetsu,we're Ninja from the Hidden leaf village,we were chasing you because you unidentified intruders,and are mission is to capture you and bring you back to the village for can you come with us?." he said trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"What if we say no?"The little winged girl hissed

"Then we will have to use force."

Fluttershy's POV:

She had to admit Rainbow was a very good liar,and had probably saved them from a lot of long explanations,but she was being too hostile,and the way things are going right now they would end up having to fight which she really really wanted to avoid.

" R-uri,maybe we...could just...go with them?I d-don't think they're bad p-people..." The Fluttershy said tripping over her own words

" She's right we should try and end this as peacefully as we can." Applejack said placing a hand on Rainbow's shoulder to try and calm the girl down.

" I don't like the idea,but i guess if you don't wanna fight I can understand….I'm starting to feel...a little...sleepy-" The girl said before she started to wobble on unsteady feet,her wings disappeared and she tripped forward falling flat onto her face and passing out from exhaustion.

Rainbow Dash POV:

Her eyes hurt,as well as her,head,back,feet,and every other part of her new body.

She was lying on a firm bed,the pillow,and sheet where both plain white with a light blue blanket and wooden frame,the rest of the room was painted the same shade as the blanket with a large blue curtain blocking off the rest of the her view,next to her sat the new backpack she got in town as well as her cap and clothes,on a small coffee table.

" Uhg what happened." she said to herself as she rubbed the tiredness from her eyes,she sat up and realized her friend Fluttershy A.K.A Shirui was asleep at the foot of her bed.

" Hey!"the red eyed girl shouted causing her friend to wake with a jump.

"You're awake!"The little pink head said happily rubbing her eyes.

" What happened?"Rainbow dash questioned looking around the room and at the window.

" The doctors said you collapsed from using too much chakra,but i'm not really sure what that is."She said in her normal almost to soft to hear voice. " They asked me some questions but they were really nice,they let me have some cookies and juice while we talked." The pinkette said smiling warmly.

" Where's AJ?" the multi colored girl asked sounding a little calmer

" There talking with her in the next room over." Fluttershy said " I don't know what it is they are talking about though."

" That's fine I'll just ask her when she comes back." she said as she slid both her new legs off the side of the bed and jumped down.

" Right now lets see if we can find something to eat!" Rainbow shouted/said as she took off her hospital gown and changed into the clothing she got at the town.

" Oh yeah!"the said and reached into her new backpack and pulled out along yellow shirt,shorts,and fluffy looking boots from the bag,and handed them to Fluttershy.

" This is for you me and AJ got it at a town we visited while you were sleeping!" Rainbow said smiling brightly.

" Th-thank you" she said and asked Rainbow to turn around and slipped her new clothing on in a matter of seconds.

After they changed Rainbow opened the window and held Fluttershy as they both flew down onto the village was huge,with orangish brown streets and big concrete buildings,it wasn't quite as colorful as what they were used to but still pretty bright,they walked around admiring their surroundings until they came to what seemed to be a pawn shop where they exchanged the rest of the bits they each had with them for the local currency,after a little battle of words between the shop owner and Rainbow dash( It must have been a sight to see a four year old winning an argument with someone ten times older than her),it was decided that one bit was worth about five hundred ryo ( that's about fifty usd) and afterwards came to a small noodle shop.

" Wow what is this stuff! It's awesome!" The little rainbow haired girl said as she stuffed some more noodles into her mouth.

" It's called ramen,I'm glad you like it!" said a young girl most likely in her teens.

After they had finished their meal they paid the girl and went to find the third member of their group,and get some more of this world's strange snacks that Rainbow dash had grown to love so much.

AJ POV:

After Applejack had told the men ( Iruka and the third Hokage) as much of their story as she could without mentioning ponies,magic,equestria,or anything else that may make them seem suspicious,the adults had decided it would be best if they stayed in the village until further notice,the older man dressed in red and white robes asked about her family,Applejack panicked and told him they were dead,which brought up a lot of painful memories for the cowgirl.

After a bit more discussion between the two ninja they decided it would be better for the girls to stay in the village orphanage,being the honest hard worker she is refused to except the offer viewing it as a handout,instead asked to be able to pay for their own apartment if they were not going to be able to leave the village.

The adults seemed skeptical but being just as stubborn as she was country,argued until they finally gave up.

Applejack walked out of the room,feeling a bit prideful after she won the battle of wills with the ninja.

Standing outside the door was a really sick looking Rainbow Dash being supported by Fluttershy who held a strange package in her other hand.

" Uuuuhg,I think I ate too much hhhng…" Rainbow said holding her stomach with her left hand and Fluttershy's shoulders with her right.

" Ahhhg alright I think I'm gonna die now.." She said before letting go of Fluttershy,leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor.

" Leave it ta' you ta' go off an' die on th' sec'nd day 'ere" AJ said barely biting down the chuckle in her voice as she watched her friend curl up into a ball and moan.

" Yeah yeah laugh it up…" The pained girl said bitterly.

" And from overeating…" Fluttershy said with a giggle.

" Aww come on not you too!uhhhg..." Rainbow said pouting,and curled up into a tight ball on the floor.


End file.
